My Anger
by ShadowKnight49
Summary: When something wrong happens with the ponies of Equestria, the Cutie Mark Crusaders are transported to Deadtopia, where the villains are good and the everyday pony is evil. With the help of a colt named Darkhorn, they have a chance to stop the most powerful menace that can end both worlds as they know it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's me, ShadowKnight49! Now, mental note, you may know how this is a horror story, right? If this was a gome or a show or something visual, this may have been scarier. But as a book, it's simply 'entertaining', not 'pee your pants'. If you picture it, however, it will be kind of scary.**

**Raven: Still not scary. (Nose lenghthens)**

**Me: That's because you're half demon, first off. Second off, you're lying, you are scared of horror movies.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Photo Problems

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were walking around in Ponyville, talking.

"Have inspirations to get our cutie marks?" Scootaloo asked.

"Nope." Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle said in unision.

Scootaloo stopped in her tracks, and she asked, "Uh, Apple Bloom, is that you?"

Apple Bloom looked right in front of her, and Scootaloo was right. She was lying in front of her, or whatever that meant.

Apple Bloom Two raised her head and looked at the real Apple Bloom and practically screamed, "HELP! SOMETHING BAD IS GOING TO HAPPEN!"

"What do you mean by that?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Apple Bloom Two simply held up a picture of a smiling Rainbow Dash and said, "Watch."

The three fillies watched. Rainbow Dash's smug smile turned to a terrified scream. The eyes dissapeared and were replaced by empty, bloody sockets. Her wings withered to bones then to dust. Her mane started greying and fell out by the clump.

After a long silence, Scootaloo said, "That's a creepy trick. But, nice."

"That's no trick." Apple Bloom Two said.

As if on cue, Rainbow Dash landed in front of them. Her appearance matched the one in the photo Apple Bloom Two held. Rainbow Dash was breathing raspily and deeply. If she could have cried, she would.

"Scootaloo..." she said raspily. "Please... End it... Do it... It hurts... So much... Kill me..."

Scootaloo was creeped out how Rainbow Dash saw her there.

"She can see." Apple Bloom Two said. "Just not with her eyes. She thinks she has eyes, just it hurts real painfully. Now, I will do as I was commanded."

"What?" Sweetie Belle asked. "She said 'Scootaloo', not 'random pony who looks like Apple Bloom'."

Apple Bloom Two just simply smiled. As they watched, her skin bubbled, moved to different parts on her body, recolored, and formed something familiar.

"ME?!" Scootaloo yelped in shock.

Scootaloo Two looked into Rainbow Dash's nonexistent eyes and chanted words not for pony tounge. Slowly, Rainbow Dash smiled, despite her situation. Then she snored peacefully.

Scootaloo Two looked at the Crusaders and asked, "Would you be so kind as to bring a pony with us on this journey?

* * *

**So guys, something I forgot to mention. Some of this is ripped off from the game "Flutter Island". I watched Green Bean play it and, man, I see why he doesn't want to play the third game. That was freaking terrifying. Especially with the giant eyeball in the first game or the Apple Bloom statue (that was supposed to be a statue, right?) turning out to be Fluttershy's anger on the second. Just go to the next zone and then before the screen moves to where Fluttershy went, IT FREAKING POPS TO RED AND TURNS TO LOOK AT WHERE YOU WENT! Why did Fluttershy's anger take form of Apple Bloom, anyway? Thanks anyway!**


	2. The Other Side

**Hey guys! I'm with more ****My Anger****, and don't forget there is content from "Flutter Island". Advice to you guys, if you don't like being scared, NEVER play an internet game where you can only play as Fluttershy. It will most likely be a horror game. "Flutter Island" is still cool, even if the name is kind of ironic. Because, you know, you would excpect a tycoon game or something, like a peaceful one, but it's a horror game instead.**

**Bravenwolf: You sound kind of awkward.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Other Side

"What?" Apple Bloom yelled. "We never agreed to a journey!"

"Yeah!" Scootaloo said. "You go on yourself!"

Scootlaoo Two simply held up a photo of Cheerilee, who was having the same thing happening as Rainbow Dash.

"All I want is help bringing Rainbow Dash to somewhere I know." she said.

"Then how do we bring Cheerilee?" Sweetie Belle asked.

An army of changelings flew in the air and grabbed all of the affected ponies. All of the other ponies gasped and screamed.

Twilight Sparkle came out of the library with Spike and assured everypony, "It's okay! Princess Celestia says they're with us!"

"I'll explain later." Scootaloo Two said. "Just choose one pony each to come with us."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders huddled and talked. Then eventually, they split.

Two minutes later, Apple Bloom came back with Applejack, Sweetie Belle came back with Rarity, and Scootaloo came back with Twilight.

"I demand," Rarity said, "to know what is going on!"

Twilight nodded at Scootaloo Two, clearly understanding.

"I got a message from Princess Celestia, and she told me what's going on." she told Rarity, then she continued. "He's Darkhorn, guardian of the Rift of Anger."

"Well, then," Applejack said, "we better see Princess Celestia right away."

"But the train is gone!" Sweetie Belle pointed out.

"I got it." Darkhorn told them. "Someone hold Rainbow Dash."

With that, a black aura surrounded all of them into a bubble and they were all in the Princess' court. Princess Celestia, sitting on her throne with ten guards, looked relived to see them.

"Darkhorn!" she called. "Good to see you are ready!" She looked at his companions and said, "Hello, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo." Then she patted sleeping, smiling, ruined Rainbow Dash's head.

Darkhorn told her, "Princess Celestia, we need to go."

Princess Celestia nodded at the guards, who turned their backs to Darkhorn, Princess Celestia and everypony else.

Suddenly, the throne moved to the right, uncovering a long hall, lighted by torches. Changelings flew out, but these changelings emmitted a white aura. The guards barely flinched as the changelings flew by, and another bunch of changelings went into the hall, carrying ruined ponies.

The eight ponies walked through the hall, Rainbow Dash on Applejack's back, which ended in front of a mirror.

The mirror was a square one, but the rim was black and lined with red spikes.

"You must pass here," Princess Celestia told the ponies, "to stop this madness. This is the path to the world where evil thrives. This may be..." she looked at them steadily. "the end of all good things."

"Thank you." Darkhorn thanked her. "We may have been already dead if it weren't for you."

With that, all of the ponies but Princess Celestia passed through the mirror.

As they went, Darkhorn changed. His coat became black, his mane whiteish silver, His eyes simple, small, black dots. He streched his black wings and poked at his curved unicorn horn and two bull horns joyfully. He made sure his mirror cutie mark was there, and it was.

They reached the other side, and it wasn't a happy sight. The only houses were primitive wooden huts. There was no grass, but dirt instead. Wooden stakes were placed far around the tiny town. Changelings, ones emitting white, walked, talked, and cried. Not the cheering or laughing of Ponyville.

"Welcome to Deadtopia" Darkhorn said simply.

* * *

**Yep. You heard that. Deadtopia. Don't want that, do you?**


End file.
